


The Dancer and the Hunter

by Zath13



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunter, F/F, F/M, Hutt, Multi, Rape, Slavery, Twi'lek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath13/pseuds/Zath13
Summary: A Twi'lek dancing girl is enslaved, and encounters a dangerous bounty hunter.
Relationships: OC - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	The Dancer and the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> While this stars new characters, this is fanfiction, obviously Star Wars does not belong to me, it belongs to Lucasfilm, Disney, etc.  
> I am recently reread the classic Tales from Jabba’s Palace, and this story is quite influenced by it. And of course the Mandalorian. I like to think of it as all of the sex and debauchery hinted at in Jabba’s Palace clearly shown and explored to its logical conclusion.   
> For those of you who care, this is a combination of the classic EU with the current canon.

Ella Kol was surprised when her father sold her into slavery. It started like any normal day, waking and having the simple meal prepared by her mother. Ella helped her mother but was careful not to get her simple but pretty floral dress dirty. The purple went so well with her blue skin, and the dress showed off her long legs and the tops of her modest but well-shaped breasts. Her pair of lekku, derisively called head tails by aliens, twitched slightly in happiness as she hummed a tune she danced to last night.

Their house was in a small Twi’lek farming community on the dusty planet of Onuviam, simple but well cared for. She was planning on meeting with her friends later, because Gonn had gotten the latest holodrama in. After she hoped to go dancing, but that depended on her father’s mood. His mood seemed especially dour today, snapping at both Ella and her mother over the poor quality of the meal.

Half way through breakfast there was a loud knock at the door, which her father immediately shot up, running towards the door.

When he reached the door, he cried out in Twi’leki, “Ella! Get over here, girl!”

She shot up, and curled her lekku in surprise. It was far too early for her friends to be here, and her father never reacted this way to any of the other people in the village. Perhaps it was a traveling merchant, here to sell something fine! The last one she got a pretty necklace from. Even the Jawas sold useful devices, such as Gonn’s holoprojector. That would surely impress all her friends if she had one of her own!

Smiling she bounded to the door but was surprised to be met by four dour looking strangers. She faced a Nikto, his horned greened face and black eyes staring into her, with two leathery Weequays and a canine snouted Klatooinian behind him. Their dirty padded jackets and leather hoods clearly contrasted with the clean but simple clothes of the folks in town, or the fine clothes of a merchant. Her eyes widened at the blaster pistols strapped to their sides, and the long force pike held by the Klatooinian. Strangest of all were the coiled whips at each of their belts.

“This her?” the Nikto growled in Huttese, pointing at Ella.

Her father gripped her arm hard and nodded. “Yes, this is my daughter. Ella. She is a fine dancer, just eighteen seasons, and never touched by man.” Ella’s lekku shimmied in surprise, and she gaped at her father. What in the world was he talking about, much less to these strange ruffians?

She grew up assuming she would end up marrying one her many suitors among the decent sized Twi’lek community. She was always the best dancer, and with all honesty the prettiest, girl around, and many of the boys (and most of the older men) longed to be with her. Sure, Sala had longer lekku and Tima had bigger tits and ass, but she was the best at dancing. But other than a few brief kisses and awkward fumbling, her father’s strict control over her life prevented anything more from occurring. She always assumed that he wanted her to be pure for whoever she ended up marrying. And here he was discussing her virginity with this alien!

The Nikto reached out a scaled hand and caught her by the chin. She froze as he pulled her face this way and that, his black eyes drinking her in. The other hand then grabbed her left lekku! Such an intimate move from any of the boys in town would immediately infuriate her father, and he would give her a severe spanking for leading them along. But he just stood there, watching as this alien dug his fingers into her nerve filled lekku. She winced in pain but was so shocked and scared she just stood there. When the Nikto let go of her face in order to grab her breast, she did move, horrified, and gasped in shock as the Nikto grasped the top of her dress and ripped her top, exposing her blue breasts, tipped by puffy pink nipples. He squished her breast, then pinched her nipple hard until she squealed. The shreds of her dress fell down, leaving her only in her panties. She tried to get away but his hand on her lekku clamped down hard, and she cried out in pain, afraid to move any further. One of the Weequays let out a whistle, and the other chuckled loudly. “Blue’s got nice titties,” he growled.

Tears fell from her purple eyes as the Nikto pulled her panties, hard. She felt the fabric pull tight against her ass, and slide up into her pussy until it ripped, leaving her naturally hairless pussy bare. The Nikto slipped a finger into her pink folds, prodding her roughly as she squirmed. After a bit, he withdrew, chuckling. He stuck his finger into her mouth, and while she wanted to bite down, she wasn’t stupid. Instead she tasted herself, and the dirt and grime on his finger until he withdrew.

The Nikto nodded, giving a toothy grin. “Not bad, not bad. She’ll fetch a decent price. 100 credits.”

And without even bothering to haggle, her father sold her to slavers. Her mother seemed unhappy, and offered a single word of protest, but a sharp slap from her father silenced her. Tears streamed down Ella’s face as she pleaded with her father to reconsider, but he simply pushed her outside and closed the door.

The Nikto roughly squeezed her lekku and dragged her face to him. “Now listen here, bitch. You are worth a lot of credits for us intact. You be a good girl, and you’ll be plenty safe. There are plenty of well off buyers that will be happy to buy a virgin Twi’lek dancer.” He squeezed her nipple hard, and she cried out in pain. “But you do anything stupid, we will whip your back raw and rape you till you can’t stand. You’ll be sold to some cut rate whorehouse and spend the rest of your short life being fucked over and over again.”

She nodded; face contorted in pain. She felt a thick leather collar was snapped around her neck, making it hard to breath. Attached to the collar was a rough leather lead which the Nikto pulled, hard, forcing her neck down. The goons ripped off her cute jeweled headdress and strapped a rough leather and metal one in place over her head. It consisted of tight studded leather strips pressing into her ear cones and tied against her lekku, and an iron ring shaped gag that left her mouth agape. After that to finish off a pair of binders were fastened around her wrists behind her back. As the Nikto roughly fastened the humiliating device, the other goons around her grabbed her, massaging her tits, pinching her nipples, slapping her ass.

When it was finally done, tears streaming in her eyes, barely able to hear, panting with her mouth gaped wide open, the Nikto pulled her leash, hard. Most would have stumbled but her dancer’s grace allowed her to regain her balance.

In a daze from the sudden change in her life, she let the Nikto lead her by the leash through the village. Every few steps one of the aliens behind her smacked her ass hard with their rough hands, though the Klatooinian preferred to use his whip. At least it was not powered on.

She wanted to scream, to cry, to plead, but what good would that do? Even if she could form words, every Twi’lek girl in town knew how well loved they were by other species. Fathers told their children that if they were naughty slavers would come and steal them, and if they didn’t find a good mate to marry then they would end up dancing at cantinas for tips until they got too old.

A few of the villagers poked their heads out to stare at her as she was dragged out naked through the dusty streets. She saw the green face of Gonn, and was even more embarrassed, her face burning in shame. She felt her tits jiggling, her ass rippling with each rough spank. She longed for someone, anyone to speak up, to confront the thugs. But instead all the people she knew her entire life either hid or stared at her hungrily as if she was a spiced bantha rib in sooba sauce. She cried out as one of the Weequays smacked her butt, hard. Her heart broke a little as she heard Gonn and a few others give out a muffled laugh.

As she walked, her mind raced with the possibilities. She knew they were slavers, but for who? Would they keep her, or sell her? Would she be sold on planet, or off planet to one of the thousands of worlds? Maybe her beautiful dancing would impress the buyers so much that a kind man might buy her. The holodramas she and her friends watched would often have a loyal slave being rewarded for their service by a kind master, and one scandalous one even had the slave girl being freed by her Master only so he could marry her. Of course, it turned out that she was secretly a princess, wrongfully enslaved by her evil uncle, who ultimately paid the price for his treachery.

And maybe you could grow wings and fly into the air, she angrily chided herself. She wasn’t a child, this wasn’t a holodrama. Her previous life was over, and now all she could do was survive.

She was eventually led to a small brown open aired skiff. They threw her up into the skiff, and loaded in, crowding around her. The Klatooinian drove off in the skiff, to wherever they would sell her to start the new chapter of her miserable life.

After hours of travel in which the slavers roughly felt up every part of her body, the sun started to fall and they stopped for the night. They painfully tied up Ella as they set up camp, starting a fire on which they started to roast a foul felling slab of meat.

Ella, dehydrated and exhausted from crying, started to doze off when she was woken up by a rough tug at her leash, pulling her off to the side.

“Right lads, remember, not fucking her in the cunt or ass. We want her pristine for the buyers. Of course,” he grinned, unbuckling his pants. “No reason not to fuck her mouth!”

Horrified, Ella tried to struggle backwards as he approached, his semi-erect green penis flopping. But he jerked her leash towards him, hard. He pulled the leash up, choking her as he inserted his cock through her ring gag. “Now be a good girl and have your dinner!” he cried out, to the delight of the others. She tasted his foul-tasting member as he started to roughly fuck her face, using a combination of the leash and her lekku as reins. The gag held her mouth open as she gagged on his cock, drool dripping onto her breasts. She struggled to stay upright on her knees, which throbbed in pain from the rough sand, his balls were slapping against chin.

“What a fine mouth she has! She is going to fetch a fine price, the little slut!”

After what felt like an eternity the Nikto pulled her face all the way against his crotch and grunted, and a rush of warm salty liquid filled her mouth, dripping down into her throat. Retching, she tried to escape but the vice grip on her prevented her from pulling away. Finally, she was let go, coughing.

Then she saw the Weequay next in line stroking his cock as he came forward, and knew she was in for a long miserable night.

***

Over a hundred meters away, hidden beyond a sand dune, a dark cloaked figure watched the camp below. A dark helmet with a thin black visor topped his head, pressed against the scope of a long-barreled rifle. Under the dark cloak a hodgepodge of armor protected his body. At his multi pouched belt hung a small tracking fob, beeping steadily with a red light.

Zath Raknul adjusted the infrared rangefinder on his rifle, focusing on the group of slavers below. The rangefinder flickered in and out, an indication of its age, or “tried and true,” as Zath preferred to think of it. It served him well, but it was definitely showing its age.

He shifted slowly, feeling a bit of sand sneak under into his armor. Behind him a beat-up swoop cooled down. He had been slowly tailing the slavers for over three days, waiting for the right moment to strike. And this seemed to be it.

He focused on his quarry K'ryn'drantish, the Green, or Kadas'sa'Nikto who was in charge of the group. Nazomk was slaver who had managed to cross Seengra the Hutt, he seemed to know the danger to his life, but still lingered on planet. Probably did not have enough to get off planet, at least not yet. But with the cost of a fine Twi’lek slave girl, he could probably afford it. Once he did it would be almost impossible to find him, and some other Guild member would probably snatch the bounty. So Raknul needed to get him now, while he was out in the open, even if he had some tough looking companions.

It was clear that they were not completely incompetent, with a guard posted with a switch every few hours. However, there was a major distraction of the guard in the camp: the girl. When the guard switched, he inevitably went over and started face fucking the girl. The other slavers inevitably turned their attention to watch, laughing and making loud suggestions. The strong drink they passed around made each instance longer and louder.

He waited until they were all distracted by the spectacle of abusing the Twi’lek. And as the Klatooinian roughly thrust into the blue girl’s face, he took the first shot. The red bolt pierced his torso, making him fall back with a cry. The others whirled around, shouting in surprise as they pulled their blasters.

As they panicked, he calmly lined up the next shot, the Weequay who started to fire blindly into the night. After scoring a hit to his head, he turned his attention to the other Weequay. He was smarter and tried to hide behind the skiff, but a bolt hit him in the side.

The Nikto grabbed the slave girl, and was trying to use her as a shield, but he was over a head taller than she was. Zath found the Nikto in his scope, pulled the trigger… and nothing happened. He smacked the gun on the side, and pulled the trigger again, but it was clear that the rifle had malfunctioned. Cursing, he threw the rifle over his shoulder, and ran towards his quarry.

Thankfully, Zath’s dark cloak and armor camouflaged him as the Nikto fired into the night where he thought the blasts were coming from.

He emerged from the darkness; DL-18 blaster pistol trained on the Nikto. “Throw down your weapon if you want to live, K'ryn'drantish Nazomk.”

The Nikto turned around, desperately grasping the girl against his body like a shield with his other hand training the blaster on the hunter. “Who the hell are you!?” he screamed, spittle flying.

“Zath Raknul. Bounty Hunter’s Guild. Seengra the Hutt is not happy with you.”

The Nikto stepped back, dragging the girl with him. “That Hutt is mad! All I did was sell him what he requested! It is not my fault that the Togruta managed to escape! How was I to know he was trained in combat? I’ll never go back to that Hutt, do you hear me? Nev-”

A loud blast rang out. Zath’s blaster bolt flew past the girl’s head, hitting the Nikto in the right eye. As he died, the Nazomk reflexively pulled the trigger, shooting his blaster into the air.

Zath walked slowly over to the Nikto, blaster raised. He approached the smoking corpse, kicking it just to be sure. The girl was in a ball next to him, sobbing. Carefully he checked each of the other bodies. One of the Weequays was still alive, slowly trying to crawl away. A blast in the back of his topknotted head solved that problem.

It was a somewhat messy hunt, and killing the target was not nearly as lucrative as if he was alive. But it was a successful hunt, and that was the most important thing.

He finally turned his attention to the Twi’lek girl, who managed to rise to her knees. She looked at him, and let out what was clearly a plea, rendered unintelligible by her gag.

Zath felt himself stirring as he watched her struggle. It had been a while since he had a woman. The last whore wasn’t very satisfying either, a human girl who just lay there on her back. He had planned to use some of the bounty to hire a decent whore, but why wait when this beautiful girl was right here?

He approached her, smiling beneath his helmet, and started to unbuckle his pants.

***

Ella had been gagging on the Klaatoinian’s large cock when all hell broke loose. She couldn’t see anything but the alien’s crotch as his balls slapped against her chin when a loud crack and smell of ozone caused him to give out a strangled cry and fall back. She fell against the ground, wiggling around trying to see what was going on as she heard panicked screaming and blaster fire.

Then she was hauled up by her lekku, a powerful arm encircling her and pressing her against him. She realized that one of them was using her as a shield against blaster fire! She closed her eyes, waiting for one of the blaster bolts to hit her.

When she heard a terse command to the Nikto to surrender she opened her eyes to see the invader. A dark cloaked individual with a glint of armor underneath, and an imposing looking helmet trained a blaster in her direction. She doubted that whoever the intruder was cared about her and braced herself for oblivion.

A loud crack by her head caused her to scream out. She crumpled to the ground, tangled in the corpse of her kidnapper. Realizing what happened she began to sob in a mix of relief and terror over what she had gone through.

After a few minutes she saw through her tears the armored figure approach. She tried to thank him but the gag got in the way, her words just coming out as gagging sounds. She tried to right herself, but with her arms bound behind her back it proved very difficult.

Then she saw him removing his pants and advancing on her. She tried to get up to get away, but she was interrupted by rough leather gloves gripping her torso and flipped her over. She grunted hard as her face was shoved into sand, some of it going into her mouth. Oh gods, she thought. I thought they said that I was to valuable to rape! Surely this monster wasn’t going to do this! Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard smack on her ass. She struggled, trying to escape, but she was exhausted. She let out a sob as she felt what was clearly his cock tracing the lips of her pussy, and then a rough thrust forward into her.

She was ruined. Ever since she was old enough, her father made it clear that no one would ever want to marry her if she wasn’t a virgin. When Gonn pressured her, she demurred, though her father had still given her a hard spanking when he found out, just to make his point clear. Even the horrible slavers hadn’t raped her saying that she would be spoiled if they did so. But the armored figure didn’t care at all.

He grabbed both lekku, pulling her up painfully by them. She was held off the ground as he used them like handles. His grip was so hard that lighting like bursts of pain run up and down her lekku, even worse than the pain in her pussy as he roughly thrust into her again and again.

As he thrust in over and over again, she was horrified to start to feel pleasure building up inside her. Everyone always said that only sluts liked to have sex. But it couldn’t be, she wasn’t a slut! Was she? Just as she was wondering this the man let go of her lekku, letting her fall into the ground. He slapped her ass hard one, two, three, four times, then growled out, “Who’s a good slut?”

For once she was grateful for her gag, because she almost said, “I am” in response, but it just came out a gurgling moan.

Exhausted, soon she just gave out small grunts at each rough thrust pushed her forward. Her tits jiggled with each thrust, nipples painfully sensitive from the hours of fondling and pinching by her kidnappers, and then being forced roughly against the ground.

The man let out a grunt and buried himself into her by the hilt, and she felt a warm rush inside her. Oh gods, she realized, he came inside of me. After a moment he withdrew, and she felt his cum slowly ooze out of her. He slapped her ass again hard and said, “Good girl.” She shivered and tried to tell herself it was because of the cold desert night, not because of what he said.

She lay there on the ground, sobbing, sore, and humiliated, knowing that this was just a taste of her new life.


End file.
